


You're The One

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set during and after Ellie was taking the mick out of Alec about his date. Slightly AU.





	

“Did you kiss her? Was she nice?” Ellie teased her colleague.

Alec rolled his eyes. She'd gotten over the shock of running into him pretty quickly.

As Ellie continued to tease him, he mulled over the date in his mind. Apart from a few mishaps, it had gone okay. But, there was something off that he couldn't quite place. Zoe was lovely enough but he knew that she wasn't the one for him.

Ellie was chattering at him in the background, so he shifted his gaze to her.

Those big brown eyes of hers were alight with mischief, there was a cheeky grin on her face, lighting up her features.

“What?” Ellie noticed him looking at her.

“It went well, yes. No, I didn't kiss her. Now, what have you discovered?”

The two detectives had to go back to the station with Jim, and then to Trish.

“I need coffee.” Said Ellie the next morning. She, like Alec, hadn't got much sleep.

He'd been awake for a lot of the night not because of the case, but because of the date. He still couldn't work out what was out of place.

“Get me a cuppa, please. Of coffee.” Alec responded, and made his way into his office and shut the door.

“Yes boss.” Ellie muttered. “And the correct termis cuppa’ tea.”

A few minutes later…

“Here you go.” Said Ellie, setting a cup of coffee down on Alec's desk and sitting on the black sofa with her own.

“Thank you.” He grunted.

“What's up with you? Come on, I know that something isn't right.” She prompted, taking a sip of her own drink.

Alec sighed. “It's about my date.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Something didn't feel right and I can't work out what it is. That's what kept me up half the night.” He explained.

“Was it her? The restaurant? I thought that you were grumpier than usual last night.”

“Her, definitely. She was nice enough, but I can tell that she wasn't the one for me, you know?”

“Mm-hm.” Ellie nodded. “Well, I hope that you find your one, Alec.”

Her words bounced around in high head the whole day, he couldn't get rid of them. Until, everything came to a head when they got back to the office and Ellie was on the phone talking to little Fred, a smile on her face.

It suddenly came to him- she was his one. He'd fallen in love with everything about her- the way she smiled, the way she badgered him, Even that bloody orange coat of hers.

“Ellie?” Alec asked when she finished on the phone.

“Yep?” She asked, surprised by his use of her first name.

“You know what we were discussing earlier, about my date?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I've worked out what was wrong. I wasn't with you- you're my one, Ellie.” He blurted out, looking rather shocked at his own admission.

“Well, I think that you're my one too, you idiot. I only took the piss out of you last night because I wanted that person to be me.” Ellie replied, stepping closer to him.

They were the only two left in the office, and the atmosphere suddenly seemed charged with energy.

Alec hesitantly took her hand and she smiled at this, squeezing his own gently.

Ellie stepped forward and they were kissing, holding each other close.

“I love you, Ellie.” Alec said when they broke apart.

“Love you too, you idiot.”

A few weeks later…

The pair were snuggled up in bed together, Ellie nuzzled into Alec, dozing slightly.

He smiled at her. She was resting on his chest, her curls a mess from their previous activities.

“Alec?” She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“You're my one, my idiot. And I love you very much.” She lifted her head to grin at him.

Alec kissed her. “Love you too, you soppy woman. Now let's get some sleep.”

And so, the two fell into a deep sleep, content.

_**The End :)** _

 


End file.
